


The right words

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Dating, Dongchan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Talking, Unrequited Love, at least they think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Yuchan is called a player because he keeps on breaking hearts. Not that he really deserves that title. He’s just too scared to finally have that talk with his best friend.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The right words

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but cute uwu enjoyy~

Donghun greeted Chan with raised eyebrows as soon as he appeared in front of his door.

“Another one?” He asked and Chan groaned loudly, simply walking past him as if he was the owner of the apartment and not his friend. He made his way into the living room, where he flopped face down onto the sofa. 

“Don’t even ask... It was horrible.” Donghun had followed him and went to boil some water for tea. 

“You say that every time.” He stated, no sympathy in his voice, and Chan groaned once more, turning his head to look at his friend. 

“This time it was worse than usual. He started crying and threw cups at me!” His tale made Donghun look at least a bit impressed. “He said I broke his heart...” Chan added quietly, feeling horrible. After all he hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone. It had just turned out that way; it always did.

“Congratulations. If you keep on going like this, you’ll actually deserve your title as player.”

“I’m not a player!” Chan whined, burying his head into pillows so that they muffled his voice. “It’s not my fault that my feelings are never as intense for them as theirs for me!” He could hear Donghun sighing, followed by footsteps approaching and the feeling of his friend sitting down next to him. 

“Maybe you should keep it low for a while? Just relax and enjoy the single life. You’ve been so obsessed over finding the right person... Maybe you simply need to let them find you instead.” Now was Chan’s turn to sigh before he slowly sat up. How should he explain to Donghun that that wasn’t possible? There were things he didn’t confront and even though he had tried before, nothing except running seemed to help. Chan was trying to find the right person to finally be able to forget about the only one that seemed to be right for him. He gulped and thankfully took the mug that Donghun handed over. 

“You are probably right...” He mumbled, staring into the depths of his tea. “Maybe I’m just not made for commitment...” Donghun’s amused snort made him look up confused.

“Chani... That’s not what I meant. I just think you shouldn’t always dive into a relationship head over heels... Go slow and make sure you really want it first.” 

“You mean like you did back then?” As soon as the words had left his mouth, he regretted them. Next to him Donghun stiffened.

“I didn’t say that it always has to work out... But the chances might be higher...” His friend’s expression was unreadable and Chan felt bad. He knew that Donghun hated to get reminded of his past relationship which had ended in many tears and broken glass similar to Chan’s recent one. 

“Sorry...” He apologized and blew into his hot tea because he didn’t know what else to do. Donghun’s former relationship had been the reason for the spot that Chan was in now. He knew it was childish but he still couldn’t completely stop himself from blaming the circumstances back then for everything that had happened. However, it still had mainly been his own fault. If he were braver and had told Donghun right away, maybe Chan would have been the one to call the other his own. Instead he had had to watch with a hurting heart how his friend’s relationship had first blossomed, only to fall apart some months later. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Donghun said and Chan carefully glanced at him. His friend’s full attention was on the window, his expression telling Chan that he was deep in thoughts. Slowly his eyes trailed down Donghun’s face which he knew by heart. He had looked at it like this often enough, whenever his friend wouldn’t notice. He felt the urge to stretch out his hand and touch Donghun’s cheek; to wipe the somewhat pained expression from his face but of course he didn’t. Still, it was so damn exhausting to keep one’s feelings locked inside all the time.

“Donghun...” His friend blinked, only slowly coming back from his thoughts. Then he looked at Chan with a questioning expression.

“Mmmh?” 

“If you were in love with me... You would tell me, right?” It was obvious that this question caught Donghun off guard. 

“Wha—what? Why do you suddenly ask me something like that? Do you think that I like you?” He quickly lifted his mug to his lips, trying to take a sip out of it only to start coughing because the tea had burned his throat. Chan jumped up and ran to the sink to get his friend a glass of cold water. He was glad that Donghun wasn’t able to see his bright red face like this. 

“Here.” He handed him the glass and his friend gulped it down, his eyes filled with tears. 

“Thanks...” Donghun mumbled and Chan sat back down, the tension between them suddenly feeling awkward. Just why had he asked this stupid question? He could have as well just told Donghun that he was in love with him. He wanted to bury his head back into the pillows but instead he stared at his hands. Stupid Chan. Very stupid Chan. 

“Chan...” Donghun eventually spoke up and the other felt his heart speed up. He knew he needed to tell his friend and still he was too scared. The thought of losing Donghun was too painful. Just why did his heart have to be like this?

“Just forget my question. It was stupid anyways...I was just curious.” 

“But I don’t want to.” This time it was Chan who got caught off guard. 

“What?” He looked up but Donghun was avoiding his stare.

“I need to talk to you...I should have probably done it sooner but you always—” He interrupted himself and sighed before starting anew, “Chan...I think I like you. I mean I like like you as in more than just a friend.” Chan stared at Donghun for what felt like an eternity until the words had finally made their way to his brain, followed by his mouth dropping open in surprise. This couldn’t possibly be happening right now. 

“I know it’s one sided and everything. That’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. You were so happy in your relationships and I didn’t want this to affect our friendship but I feel like I should finally tell you the truth.” He sighed, before he finally looked at Chan with sad eyes. “I’m sorry... When did you find out? Did Sehyoon tell you?” 

“Sehyoon?” Was the first thing that made its way out of the younger’s mouth and Donghun nodded, looking defeated. 

“He always told me to tell you...Still, I wouldn’t have thought he would go and tell you himself... Traitor.” 

“No...wait...” Chan stammered confused, his thoughts still a mess that didn’t want to make any sense. “What do you mean with, you like me?” Donghun frowned, apparently not understanding what Chan was trying to say either. 

“Uhm...me liking you in sense of wanting to kiss you whenever you put on this stupid pout? What else...?” Suddenly something like realization bloomed on Donghun’s face, followed by blank horror. “Wait...Don’t tell me, you didn’t actually know!” 

“You like me?” Again, Chan’s mouth dropped open while that fact finally sank in. Immediately his heart started beating in an unhealthy speed while he tried his best to stay calm and not do anything stupid. Donghun’s face turned red and he nodded sheepishly, not meeting his eyes. It was unusual to see his friend acting shy like this. Usually he always told Chan directly what he was thinking and he didn’t know when had been the last time that he had seen him blush. 

“Like I said, I know that it’s unrequited so I thought I would just get over it quietly by myself instead of making things complicated between us... When you suddenly asked me about if I would tell you if I had a crush on you, I figured you knew about it.” Chan slowly shook his head, staring at Donghun as if he had just told him that he was able to turn invisible.

“I didn’t know...” At this Donghun chuckled humorless. 

“Yes, well, now you do...” He wanted to get up, but Chan’s hand quickly shot forward and grabbed his wrist to keep him where he was. Donghun’s skin felt warm and soft under his sweaty palm and he quickly let go of it again. Instead he nervously started chewing on his lower lip.

“Uhm...Why do you think that it’s unrequited?” He couldn’t help but ask. After all he thought that he had done a horrible job at keeping his feelings to himself and to not stare at Donghun like a lovesick idiot all the time. The latter shrugged.

“You always talked about finding the right person and there were so many people crushing on you... I simply didn’t expect you to see someone like me between all of them...” He sounded sad and Chan felt how his heart broke into tiny pieces. It wasn’t his fault and still he felt horrible for making Donghun feel this way. Donghun who meant so much to him and who should never feel like he wasn’t enough, especially not for Chan. 

“You are so stupid...” He whispered, before he leaned closer and finally placed both of his hands on Donghun’s cheeks, fondly caressing them like he had wanted to do it the entire evening.

Donghun stared at him with in surprise widened eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something but in the end he didn’t. Instead he was waiting for Chan to make the next move and the latter took a deep breath in a try to encourage himself. 

“I’m so sorry, it took me so long...” He eventually whispered and finally closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet. It wasn’t as passionate as kisses he had shared with some of his former partners and still, his body had never reacted as intense as it did while kissing Donghun. 

His heart was beating as if it was trying to jump out of his chest, his skin was tingling, where Donghun’s hands were touching him and his thoughts had been completely wiped from his brain. Therefore, he had no idea how much time had passed until they carefully broke away from each other again, but Chan also didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the way in which Donghun looked at him with so much happiness that his eyes seemed to sparkle. However, confusion quickly overshadowed them. 

“Wait...What does that mean?” Chan nearly facepalmed himself at that question. 

“That I like you too, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you for so long but I didn’t know how to tell you so I didn’t...” Donghun looked surprised for a second before he started to laugh.

“Seems like we are both pretty stupid, huh?” Chan grinned. 

“Yes, seems like we are made for each other.” His friend only raised his eyebrows at him in amusement.

“Is that how you got your title as player in our college? I can’t believe so many people wanted to date you when you flirt like this.” 

“Hey! You just confessed your feelings for me.” Donghun shrugged.

“Whatever, I’ll take them back.” Chan opened his mouth offended. 

“You can’t just do that!” Donghun only started laughing and pulled him closer again, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“Of course, I can.” Chan contently snuggled himself against his chest. He had done this many times before but today, it felt different and he still couldn’t quite believe that all of this was actually happening. 

“So, you don’t want to date me?”

“I never said that.” Donghun replied and Chan smirked. 

“But if I remember correctly you were the one that said, I should chill and wait before dating again. You know, enjoy my single life!” He got an eye roll as a reply. 

“I might have said that because I slowly got tired of you dating everybody else except me. After all we both know that I’m a way better match for you.” 

“You really are.” Chan agreed and he was completely serious. Donghun had apparently not expected an answer like that because the red color from earlier returned to his face and it took him some time to collect himself, before he answered,

“Then...let’s date?” He asked and Chan nodded, smiling at him happily. Just how had his day managed to turn out like this? He really should have told Donghun all these months ago instead of making them both suffer on their own. Still that wasn’t important anymore. What counted was the fact that they finally got a chance and he wouldn’t fuck it up this time.

“Hell yeah, let’s date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this one new Dongchan pic from the American photobook of them both in school uniforms lmao
> 
> I'm simply a sucker for Dongchan so this randomly happened instead of me finally finishing 5tar :") I'm sorry y'all but I hope you enjoyed this really short one shot uwu
> 
> Feedback is always welcome ofc <3 
> 
> Stay save y'all and see you soon or on twt <3
> 
> My Twitter: @babbl1ng


End file.
